


Reward Me Later

by Perversions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rugby, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fisting, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Queen Baptiste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Baptiste knew he wasn't entirely desired on the team. He made sure to set them all up so that their team one, but it still wasn't enough for them. Naturally, he was okay with this. They weren't the ones he wanted to impress; Mauga, in all his muscled glory, was the one he wanted to shine the most.And, boy, did he ever when they played—but even more so when they showered.
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Mauga
Kudos: 31





	Reward Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SHOUT OUT GIFT TO [MIMI](https://twitter.com/Dekadai1) WHO HAS BEEN SUPPORTIVE OF ME FOR A WHILE. You should go say hi to her and be nice to her. uwu

Mauga was the only one who welcomed him onto the team.

Every other team member would rather get someone completely different or no one at all. They never said it to him directly, but they didn’t him much. Some said he was too small to take a hit, others thought he couldn’t hit hard enough, some of them just didn’t want a new member on the team. Only Mauga gave him the chance that he rightfully deserved. He gave Baptiste the chance to try out and happily welcomed him into the group.

And boy was it a good idea.

Baptiste had helped the team more than any of their other newcomers. He could take a hit as hard as he could give it. It didn’t take long for Mauga to promote him to co-captain. They worked as a team together, pushing their team members to their limits. Together, they would make sure that all the other sports in their college feared them.

“Oh! And Baptiste takes another hit! But he isn’t out yet. He’s running… He’s still running! And he passes to Mauga! No one would dare go against such a beast. They’re still trying, though. But it’s too late! The Talon Vipers score!”

Baptiste smiled. He wasn’t smiling about their victory or the fact that they were moving on to the finals.

He was smiling at Mauga.

Mauga was surrounded by the other members of their team. They were lifting him and slapping his back. Even though Baptiste was the one who helped score the win, they always passed him by. And he was fine with that. All Baptiste cared about was helping Mauga achieve greatness with his team.

He stood to the side while Mauga spoke with a reporter. Mauga mentioned how great everyone on the team had put in all their efforts. When he mentioned Baptiste, the members of the team didn’t look completely thrilled. But Baptiste was fighting back a smile the more the team captain continued to talk about him. Out of everyone else on the team, it was always Baptiste who was spoken most often by their cherished captain.

“Alright, everyone. Let’s hit the showers!” Mauga shouted.

Baptiste remained at the rear of their team as they all followed their captain to the locker room. The smell of sweat and dirt hit him hard when he got inside. The others were peeling their clothes off and dropping them onto the floor. Someone would come around and clean it up later. Right now, with their excitement over their victory was the most important thing. They were chattering among themselves, shouting about how great it all played out. Baptiste was slower about shedding his clothes. He wanted to be the last one in the shower.

Soon, the locker room emptied. The shower was bursting with life and laughter, the water turning on.

Now was a better time than any.

Baptiste made his way into the shower room. The laughter and talkative nature of the team filled the room. They were all talking about what they would do if they ever won the finals. They deserve to have this victory. They all worked hard, even if Mauga didn’t congratulate them enough. He made his way down the stalls, ignoring how everyone glared at him. Some of their conversations stopped as he passed. But he didn’t pay them any mind.

All that mattered to Baptiste was Mauga. He was the only one who was ever on his side.

Picking the last stall in the back, Baptiste slipped inside and pulled the curtain behind him. The hot water felt nice against his bruised skin. He tilted his head back, allowing it to batter against him and soothe the ache he felt. There was nothing better than a nice hot shower after a winning match.

“Mind if I join you?”

Baptiste had to fight back a smile. He looked over his shoulder and stared at Mauga—all 210lbs of him. “Aren’t there other stalls for you to occupy?”

“They’re all full,” Mauga said. He ran his fingers through his hair, giving Baptiste that shark-tooth smile of his. “Come on—be a sport and take a shower with your captain.”

Baptiste looked over the stall walls to make sure no one else had heard him. They were in the clear—either everyone else was too focused on their conversations or they were too far away to be heard. That was fine with him. It meant that Baptiste could be as loud as they both liked.

“You sure you can fit in here with me?”

Mauga chuckled as he stepped into the stall. He took up the entire space, pressing Baptiste out from underneath the spray of water. “Oh, I think we can manage.” He towered over Baptiste and pressed him further into the shower. His hand came up to stroke his co-captains face. “You did wonderful today.”

Baptiste bit his lip, anything to distract himself from looking away from Mauga. He loved looking into his eyes, taking in the color and how he looked at him. “You did all the work. All I did was help you score.”

“Don’t be modest.” Mauga stroked Baptiste’s lower lip. “You did just as much work as I did. If it wasn’t for you, our team wouldn’t have been victorious.”

“You just like praising me because you know how it gets me,” Baptiste countered.

His grin only grew at Baptiste’s comment. “Is it working?”

It was. Baptiste’s cock was twitching, ready to spring to action. “Maybe. You think you can manage to keep quiet enough to fuck me?”

Mauga snarled. “Let’s see how fast you can suck my cock first.”

His hand went into Baptiste’s hair as he forced him to his knees. As Baptiste got down, the towel around Mauga’s hips dropped. A groan left him. He hadn’t expected Mauga’s cock to be already so hard. It was big and he always had a hard time wrapping his hands around it. Baptiste loved choking on it, feeling it in his ass, or pressing against his ass cheeks as it ground against his hole. Mauga knew how to tease him and get him going.

Leaning forward, Baptiste licked along his length, moaning as his tongue touched the tip. Mauga bit back a moan. He didn’t try to arch his hips or get Baptiste to take him sooner. With a cock as big as his, he knew that there would need to be a warm-up session first.

“Come on, baby… Lick my cock,” Mauga moaned.

Baptiste looked up at him. He silently took the tip of Mauga’s cock into his mouth, refusing to break eye contact. Whenever he sucked his dick, Baptiste liked to watch Mauga’s face twist in pleasure. Even if it was only his tip, he always looked like it was the last pleasure he would ever feel. Baptiste enjoyed more that he was the one who made him look like this; that he was the one pleasuring Mauga and not anyone else.

He refused to let anyone besides himself do this to him.

Closing his eyes, Baptiste took Mauga’s cock another inch into his mouth. He had trained for so long to suck his cock the way he liked it. Baptiste remembered all the countless hours of Mauga telling him the best way to do it, how to do it, and what he liked best. Weeks of meeting up in his dorm room, fucking and sucking each other off between studying. He was sure they spent more time fucking than studying. At least their grades didn’t suffer.

Now half of Mauga’s cock was in Baptiste’s mouth. He could take more but he wanted to tease his captain. Baptiste raised his hand and toyed with his balls. Mauga moaned, bucking his hips against his face. They had started but his legs were shaking. Every time after a match, he was built up with sexual tension. He could hardly wait to get Baptiste alone so he could fuck him.

“You’re so damn good with your cock, baby,” Mauga said. He ran his nails over Baptiste’s scalp. “No one’s ever sucked my dick as well as you can.”

Baptiste pulled off with a wet pop. “No one wanted to spend the time learning the shape of your cock.” He swirled his tongue around the tip. “They wouldn’t want to spend more than an hour sucking your cock before they wanted to fuck you.”

Mauga chuckled. “You’re a good student.” He pulled Baptiste’s face closer. “Come on and keep sucking me. I wanna get nice and hard to fuck your ass.”

“You’re going to need a lot more than a wet cock to get this monster in me.” Baptiste pressed his cheek against Mauga’s cock. “You’re gonna have to get my ass ready to fuck me good and proper.”

He pondered this for a moment, staring up at the running water. “You know what? You’re right.” Mauga grinned down at him. “Come back up here so I can open you up.”

Baptiste shuddered. He knew what that entailed.

Using Mauga’s muscles to aid him, he stood up. The water was still nice and hot as it hit against his sore muscles. It would be hot for a little while longer. They still had time. Baptiste stepped closer to Mauga, tracing water patterns around his pec. Mauga took hold of his hand and brought it to his lips, appreciating each callous on his hand.

“How do you want me?” Baptiste asked.

“Up against the wall, face first.” Mauga grinned. “I’m going to make sure you get nice and open for me.”

Baptiste moaned. He reluctantly pulled away from Mauga and did what he asked. His hips jutted out, his cheeks brushing against Mauga’s cock. Looking over Baptiste’s body, Mauga couldn’t help but moan. He always liked how he looked naked. When he was wet? Baptiste was even more beautiful.

Mauga scrambled to find the lube he had stashed away. It sat sitting on the stall wall, waiting to be used. He nearly dropped it but caught it before it fell on the ground. Taking hold of Baptiste’s ass cheek with one hand, Mauga stared at his hole. It winked at him and Baptiste offered his ass even more. Mauga popped the cap open and dripped a bit of it over his hole.

Baptiste moaned at the coolness that touched him. He reached back to hold onto the lube, pouring some more onto Mauga’s fingers.

“Thank you, baby.” Mauga rubbed the lube between his fingers. “You’re going to enjoy this.”

There was no doubt in Baptiste’s mind that he wouldn’t. He already had an idea of what was going to happen.

Mauga brought his fingers to Baptiste’s hole, teasing him slowly. He pressed against his rim as he teased the opening. Only the tip of his finger managed to get in, but it was enough for Baptiste to moan. Mauga groaned at how tightly his lover was wrapped around his finger. He would fit lovely around his cock. Every part of him was eager to speed up this process, to get Baptiste ready for his cock.

But for something like this, he had to be careful and he had to be slow.

Carefully, Mauga slipped the rest of his finger in. Baptiste clung to him, bringing him in deeper. It took all of Mauga’s self-control to not push another finger into him. Instead, he continuously thrust his index finger into Baptiste, stretching him open and pressing against his walls. He easily found his prostate and assaulted it, hitting it spot on with each thrust.

Baptiste covered his mouth to keep himself from moaning. Mauga always knew exactly where to touch him. He had mapped out every part of his body, knowing which would pleasure Baptiste the most. When Mauga pulled his finger out and teased the second one in, Baptiste’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He bit down on his tongue when he almost let a moan slip.

“This must be hard for you,” Mauga said into his ear. “I bet you want to moan loudly, don’t you? It would be a shame if everyone on the team heard that you were fucking me, huh?”

Baptiste had to bite back a moan again. “D-don’t say things like that…! You know what they’re going to say if they find out.”

“I don’t care about them.” Mauga pulled back and watched as he spread his fingers in Baptiste’s ass. He groaned at his gaping hole, enjoying how easily he spread for him. “All I care about is how good you make me feel; how perfectly we fit with one another.”

“Oh, Mauga…” Baptiste sighed. He pressed his hips against Mauga’s fingers, wanting to feel more inside him. “Keep going, put another finger in.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Mauga commented. He pressed a third finger in, groaning at how tight Baptiste still was. “How are you always this tight?”

Baptiste couldn’t speak. He was too lost in how Mauga was thrusting his fingers into him. They were over halfway through prepping his ass for him. In a matter of moments, Baptiste would be stuffed full of his cock. He wanted Mauga to rush the process, he wanted him to push his pinky in and stretch him to his limits. Baptiste was needy for it, especially after their play. He didn’t want to wait any longer for his dick.

“Mauga, I need you,” Baptiste begged.

“Not yet, baby; just a little while longer,” Mauga said.

Baptiste groaned and pressed his head against the tiled wall. He could still hear the others in the bathroom. They were still talking loudly among themselves, talking about everything. It was a miracle that they still were in the showers. After a victory, they would have showered and left to one of the many parties on campus. The celebration was in order after all their hard work.

“What are you thinking about?” Mauga asked in his ear.

“Ah,” Baptiste said, shuddering. “Just wondering when they’re all going to leave.”

Mauga chuckled. “I told them to make sure to wash every inch of themselves before leaving. They won’t be getting out of the shower for a long time.”

Baptiste bit down harder on his tongue. He couldn’t believe how deceiving Mauga could be. Of course, he would find a way to drag this out. Mauga loved pushing Baptiste to his limits. He would enjoy endlessly how well he could keep quiet. Baptiste would not break.

“But you know what? My entire fist is in your ass now.”

There was no stopping the filthiest moan that fell from Baptiste’s lips. It echoed on the walls and some of the other team members stopped talking. Neither of them could deny that it was them who was moaning. The next time they would see their teammates, they would mention it. Baptiste knew they could deny it.

But, fuck, Mauga was right.

His entire fist was in Baptiste’s ass.

Baptiste could feel how big his hand was as his walls pulsed around it. Bracing himself against the shower wall, he pushed back against Mauga’s wrist. Every push back, Baptiste could feel Mauga’s knuckles against his walls. It all felt so good. Baptiste wanted more.

“I think it’s safe to say you’re good and ready for my cock. But let’s keep going just to make sure that your ass will be ready for me.”

He wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle waiting that long. Baptiste wanted Mauga’s cock so badly. When they were playing, Baptiste always had his eye on him. He enjoyed watching how Mauga ran and played. His cock would get so hard. He prayed that no one tackled him and found out.

“Oh, God…” Baptiste moaned.

Mauga was slowly thrusting his fist into Baptiste’s ass. It would go in further by two inches, then pull out by two inches. Over and over again until Baptiste felt like he was losing his mind. His legs were shaking so badly that Mauga had to hold him up by his hip. Baptiste found it more difficult to keep himself quiet than keeping himself from cumming. What if someone came over and saw them? His dick twitched at the idea. It was shameful how badly he wanted that to happen.

Mauga bit his ear. “I can’t hold back anymore, baby.” He pressed his hips forward so Baptiste could feel his dick against the back of his thigh. “You ready for this?”

“Yes!” Baptiste hissed between his teeth. “Put it in me, Captain.”

The way Mauga moaned had Baptiste shuddering. Slowly, he pulled his fist out of his ass. The loss of his fist had Baptiste feeling empty. He couldn’t wait to have Mauga’s cock. He needed it—he needed it.

Baptiste’s legs were shaking as Mauga filled him up. He found himself sliding further down the wall with each inch that slipped in. Mauga’s dick always managed to feel so endless. When their hips finally met, Baptiste’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. It felt so good to finally have his cock in him. Baptiste had waited so long for this.

“Hey, Captain!”

Mauga grabbed him by the back of his head and shoved him further down the shower wall. Another one of their team members had come closer to their half of the shower room. Baptiste covered his mouth, cursing his teammate for daring to come over. This was Mauga’s fault, too!

“What can I help ya with, buddy?” Mauga asked. To play it off as if he was showing, he grabbed the soap and rubbed it along his arms. Baptiste shuddered as the soapy water ran over his ass.

“Wonderin’ if you’re coming to the party with us. You in? Or do you got your girl to worry about?”

Baptiste rolled his eyes. If only they knew that Mauga was fucking him right now.

Mauga chuckled. “Yeah, I got someone waitin’ for me back at my place. Don’t want them worryin’ too much about me. Besides, I wouldn’t want to take all the tail for myself.”

He looked over his shoulder at Mauga. The glare he sent his way could have turned the water cold. Mauga only grinned at him with a wink.

“Alright, alright, I hear ya. Hey, if you get free, though, don’t hesitate to join us, alright?”

“You got it. Go finish your shower—you still smell like a wet dog.”

Baptiste counted to sixty until he was sure their teammate was gone. He tried lifting himself but Mauga had a hard hold on his shoulder. No matter how much he tried to budge, it was clear that Mauga wanted him like this.

“So, what piece of ‘tail’ do you have waiting for you back at your place?” Baptiste hissed.

Mauga cooed to him. “Baby, you know you’re the only tail I need.” He moaned as he pulled out of Baptiste’s ass slowly. “No one else can take my cock as you can.”

Baptiste’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Mauga’s dick was stretching to his limits and more. His legs were shaking as he was fucked slowly. If Mauga had started any quicker, he wouldn’t have been able to handle it. Baptiste reached back and dug his nails into Mauga’s hand. He had an iron grip around him, holding Baptiste up to keep him from falling over. This was too much—it wasn’t enough.

Reaching back, Baptiste spread his cheeks wide to give Mauga more room to fuck him. “So good… So fucking good.”

“That’s right—you’re so good on my cock.” Mauga pressing the pad of his thumb against Baptiste’s stretched hole. “Look at how well you take it. You could take another cock so easily, couldn’t you? And you’d do it, too.”

Fuck. He was right. Baptiste would take another Mauga-sized cock without a second thought. He shuddered at the thought of two Mauga’s fucking him, stuffing his ass full with their cocks. They would be so brutal with him. They’d fill him up until he would break, making sure that he would forget anything else but their cocks.

Baptiste wanted it so much.

“Yes! I-I would!” Baptiste moaned. “I’ll take another cock and take it well—for you.”

Mauga moaned. “You would, my precious baby.”

Baptiste’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Mauga was now pressing against that spot deep in him, that spot that only he could touch. No toy or other cock had ever made Baptiste feel this good. They fit together so perfectly, like pieces to a puzzle. On the field or in private where they could fuck one another, they were in perfect symmetry with each other. No one else could make Baptiste feel this way.

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep himself from moaning. There were still a few other members of their team still in the shower. One more loud moan and they would know that Mauga was fucking someone nearby. If they came closer, they would then see that he was fucking Baptiste.

Would that be so bad? They could give them a show.

Baptiste moaned, testing the water. His moan echoed along the tile walls. In the distance, the chatter of their teammates quieted down. Mauga looked from Baptiste to the front of the shower. They were muttering now, discussing quietly to themselves. He looked down at Baptiste who gave him a challenging look.

He dared him to do something about it. Mauga wasn’t one to back down.

“Hey!” Mauga said, lifting his head. “Which one of you perverts are jerking off in the shower? Have some respect!”

Immediately, the rest of the team laughed, officially laughing the moan off.

Baptiste frowned. He wanted Mauga to take the challenge a little further.

Mauga pressed Baptiste against the wall until he was flushed against it. He was in plain sight now if any of their teammates decided to go back there.

“You’re going to regret that,” Mauga hissed in his ear.

He fucked into Baptiste hard and without abandon. The sounds of their bodies slapping together echoed in the shower room, but it was drowned out by the sound of their teammates talking. They were finishing up and getting ready to leave. Any drop in their conversation would immediately give them away. But Mauga wouldn’t care—he was going to take what he wanted from Baptiste and punish him for trying to play a dangerous game.

Mauga nibbled on Baptiste’s ear, relishing how he let out a high-pitched noise. He dug his fingers into his hips, leaving bruises that would blend in well with what happened today on the field. His hand slid between Baptiste’s body and the shower wall. Mauga grinned as he reached his lover’s cock.

“You want to be touched, don’t you, love?” Mauga whispered in his ear.

Baptiste moaned. “Yes! Give it to me, captain—I want it.”

Mauga pulled his hand away, pressing Baptiste hard against the wall. “Too bad. If you behaved, I would have jerked you off until you came.” He blew into Baptiste’s ear. “Now you’re going to suffer and get off only from my cock.”

Baptiste’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Mauga picked up the pace. His cock was stretching him out so wide, fucking him good and deep. By now, the rest of their team had left to get dressed and go to the party. Baptiste could be as loud as he wanted—and he was. His moans were now the only thing filling the showers. He was ready to cum, ready to explode against the tile.

He just wasn’t there yet.

He needed one more push.

One more thing to tip him over the edge.

Mauga gave it to him with a harsh bite to the side of his neck. Even though that would be harder to hide, it was what Baptiste needed.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came. Baptiste’s body twitched with each squirt his cock let out against the tile. And Baptiste was fucking him right through it. Not once did he relent and give his boyfriend a chance to relax. Mauga continued to fuck him deep and good. Baptiste’s vision was slowly going white, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Mauga moaned in his ear as he came, fucking his cum deeper and deeper into Baptiste’s body. The water was getting cold and he shut it off before they could suffer under its spray. He nuzzled Baptiste’s neck, nibbling the softest spot there. Baptiste practically purred as he exposed his neck more for him. This was their comfortable after orgasm bliss that they enjoyed. In bed, they would stay cuddled under the blanket for hours. Baptiste wished they were there right now.

“How do you feel, babe?” Mauga asked.

“Pleasantly good…” Baptiste muttered. He shifted his hips, feeling Mauga’s softening cock. “You gonna pull out? Or are we going to clean up stuck together like this."

“Last I checked, you loved having my cock in your ass for hours,” Mauga reminded. He kissed behind Baptiste’s ear as he slowly slipped out of his ass. “But you’re right. Let’s cleaned up so I can take you back to my room for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a god damn SUCKER for size difference and this trope. What trope is it? Man, what trope ISN'T it?! Bless Mimi for getting me into them. ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
